1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices having voltage detector devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices frequently employ a voltage detector device to indicate if a particular voltage is outside a specified range. For example, battery operated devices often include a voltage detector to provide a low voltage indication when the voltage supplied by the battery has decreased below a predetermined level. The low voltage indication can notify the user of the device that the battery should be replaced or recharged. In some electronic devices, it is desirable that the voltage detector have a relatively fine resolution, so that the detector is able to determine when a monitored voltage is within a narrow range. However, such a voltage detector can consume an undesirable amount of power.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.